girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ol' Man Death
I'm not sure about the boss reference implying anything. Some people call everyone "boss". Argadi 00:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) "Death" Name Hy am not zo zure aboudt der name. Ef dis vas Death himzelf, wudn't he know Maxim vasn't rilly ded? Ar ve shure he izn't a Jäger? Hiz teeths iz a bit blunt, bot he iz ALT. Altgorl 07:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : I agree -- I suspect the name is right (albeit possibly a nickname), but I would have waited until confirmation until starting the article. However, with the article written I wasn't going to mention anything. If we every find out that someone else if really Ol' Man Death we can edit everything as needed, and collecting notes for now is reasonable. Argadi 08:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Jager? Ol' Man Death says himself "I'm just a human" but if that's true there are a few things that don't add up. As mentioned above, it seems kind of strange that the Jägers, who live for hundreds of years, would call a human old. Also if he's that good at fighting why wasn't he made a Jäger? It's possible he was kidnapped before he could be given the Jägerbräu but then again he was still around long enough to become a legend among the Jägers. ~~Scaed~~ : Ol' Man Death may be technically younger then the Jaegers, but he looks older. I'd imagine that to someone who's effectively immortal, the issue of age is probably a fuzzy one. The guy looks older then most of the Jaegers, so he's "Ol' Man" Death, even though he's probably actually young enough to be their great grandson.Tessitore 00:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Weaver : : Maybe Ol' Man Death is a construct/creation in the same line as Airman Higgs. It would explain is fighting prowess, why he rode with the Heterodynes and survivede. This could potentially make him older then the average Jäger, and even the Jägergenerals, and hence the reason for the "Ol´Man" epithet. This of course all pins and the teori that Higgs is some sorte of Heterodyne construnct/agent/ex-heir. It has been noted that Higgs shares some commen traits with the "Ol' Man" Death familiy. Namely the same nose as OMD granddaugther and the Princess OMD meet during his travels. Also Higgs and OMD granddaugther has the same hair colour and skin complexion. (The reason why i theorize that there is at least a connection) Warlord Jesus 20:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Old Man Death isn't anything other than a human. That's a giant part of why the Jägers hold him in such awe. In his own words: That's what makes his skill so impressive. As was said in the anime Cromartie High School, "When you see a rabbit living peacefully among lions... you know that that's one really badass rabbit." --Undomelin 23:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think "Ol' Man" is probably just a token of respect, as he "fought so long with us, he has been with us forever". After all, he surely isn't really called "Death", is he? Besides, how long is the average time a normal human is together with the Jägers? He apparently (based on the pictures in his flashback) lived longer than the rest of the humans of his generation, making him the oldest of them.--Cyberman TM 12:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Is Ol' Man Death Jewish? Although it's not a kosher deli (bats and snails definitely aren't kosher), he does run a deli and carries kosher meats in it, such as the schlognwurst. He also uses typically Yiddish sentence construction when he's replying sarcastically to his granddaughter ("Funny you aren't," "Always, you gotta find problems!"). It's a generally integrated society and the story takes place about 150 years after the Austrian Empire emancipated its Jewish population in our world, so I don't see any reason why he couldn't be Jewish, especially given his chosen profession and mannerisms. jdreyfuss (talk) 22:19, September 9, 2013 (UTC) NOT IN MECHANICSBURG He is listed as living in a village near Mechanicsburg. So, Old Man Death wasn't frozen in time. And neither was his granddaughter. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:57, October 23, 2017 (UTC)